gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shyir Rev
|gender = Male |eye color = Black |friends = Hal Jordan, Kilowog |enemies = Red Lantern Corps |alliance = Green Lantern Corps |equipment = Green Lantern Power Ring }} Shyir Rev was a Green Lantern stationed in Frontier Space and was once an engineer on the planet, Colony 12 before he became a Green Lantern of his world. History Before Shyir Rev became a Green Lantern, he was an engineer on Colony 12 and someday met Biara while on work, to use the volcano as a thermal power. They married and together had a child, Amala. Someday he was inducted into the Green Lantern Corps, which made his wife to study medicine for her husband's second job. During his duty as a Green Lantern he arrived on an asteroid where a spaceship had crashed. He helped the individual to free from the spaceship, but suddenly he was attacked by the victim and ambushed by another Red Lantern. He tried to fend them off, but due to their power he was forced to flee from them. He was quickly pursued by them and knocked back, before the Red Lantern Razer could finish them off, he was saved by the Green Lanterns, Kilowog and Hal Jordan. Shyir Rev was too wounded to walk or fly, while Hal distracted them, Kilowog took him to the Interceptor where Shyir thanked him before he left to aid Hal. Shyir Rev was healed enough to attend the meeting between Hal, Kilowog and the Guardians of the Universe. They explained the appearance of Red lanterns, before they could decide what to do they were attacked by a drone send out by the Red Lanterns. Though they could destroy it, the Interceptor was too damaged to return to Oa. Shyir Rev felt weak and even though he wanted to visit Oa, he suggested to go to his planet, Colony 12. On his planet, he was taken care of by his wife, who explained how he met her to Kilowog and Hal. After that, he greeted his daughter Amala. Shyir Rev saw sadness in Kilowog's eyes and sympathized with him about what happened with Bolovax Vik. They then discovered that a tracker was placed on the Intercetor, but before it was too late the Red Lanterns arrived with Shard and implanted a Planet Killer on the planet. A hologram of Atrocitus appeared, demanding that they should surrender the Green Lanterns or they will destroy their planet. They decided to attack them and with the idea of Biara Rev, Shyir Rev traveled with Kilowog underground, to reach the Planet Killer from beneath while Hal takes care of them directly. Inside the Planet Killer, Shyir Rev went off to diffuse the bomb, but Razer was waiting for them. Even though Kilowog made Razer retreat, Shyir was unable to diffuse it, before the bomb detonated he created a construct that slowed down the process and demanded that Kilowog would save his people and he bade farewell to him. After Kilwog was gone, he was approached by Razer and Shyir Rev told him that he believed that they weren't all bad. As Razer left the scene, Shyir Rev was too weak sustain the bomb and let it detonate destroying him and the planet. Fortunately his people were saved by Kilowog and they went to another planet, which they named it after their savior Green Lantern, Shyir Rev. Equipment * Green Lantern Power Ring Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Forgotten Zone individuals Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Individuals Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters